Courage
by lunafairy738
Summary: I'm worried no one likes my work, I have posted the beginning to this story I just began writing and I was wondering if you would continue reading the story if I continued writing.
1. Prologue

Might I state that I own none of the M. characters, nor do I own any of the posted pictures unless stated.

Unknown Location Unknown Time

t let her get away!Come on, after on girly, you** his voice heavily accented, she sank down into her knees, with fists raised preparing for what was coming. The man closest to her pulling out a thin syringe filled with a clear liquid. **

**she begged, the men walk forward, and two from each side grab her arms. **

**a strong pain emitted from her neck. The spots in her sight grew and grew before they consumed her entirely. **

**This is all I have written so far, please leave a comment telling me whether you would actually continue reading it if I continued. If I get enough likes and yeses then I will try to keep up with continuing writing this story however if you are interested in this subject then this is actually a fanfiction. I am basing it of a television program on air in Australia it is called M. and the majority of the episodes are available on YouTube. **

**Please comment and tell me what you think of my writing style and if I should keep going. *pencil rubber flashes* well Frank's calling me gotta go on another mission.**


	2. Chapter 1: The New Teammate

Hi guys, I hope you like the story so far as I also have fun writing them, I apologise in advance for the slow updates but I write fast and complete really slow, its an annoying habit of mine to start something but never finish it so don't be surprised if I don't touch this for months. But here is the next chapter, happy reading.

* * *

Saint Hearts 0815  
The air was polluted heavily with noise. The deep base of modern techno dance music, the constant chatter of teenage students and the general noise of a Monday morning. In amongst the young bodies two students sat closely together, oblivious to the world around them. "I wonder what our new teammate will be like?" the dark haired one speculates.  
"I hope it's another guy, it would be nice to take a break from working with girls for a while," the blonde one seated next to him pondering on the same question. The cogs and wheels turned in their brains as they began to formulate what they thought their new teammate would be like. An annoyance cut through their thoughts after a quick peer down at their writing utensils and a nod they were off.  
The usual dash through the halls towards the school's caretaker's cupboard. The light switch slid across exposing a green pad. After pressing a thumb against it the door opened and they walked in standing in the centre of the room. The wooden handle of an old mop was pulled and a green arrow was illuminated on a paint bucket sitting on the shelf. They stared at each other for an instant before disappeared quicker than the speed of light.  
It was a short ride down the space age elevator, as the silver doors opened they revealed the two gentlemen dressed in black and their hair slicked back. "Hey Frank," the blonde one greets.  
"No time for greetings Dan," the older man warns, his curly hair seemed curlier than normal and his normally straight tie was crooked slightly.  
"What's going on?" the dark haired boy asks stepping into the conversation, looking between Frank and Stella.  
"We have a situation. Your new teammate was meant to arrive today however she got kidnapped."  
"Great another girl," Dan complains.  
Stella glares at Dan, "Focus Dan, this is the life of an M.I.9 agent at a risk. Tom, we have a rough location of where she went missing and a day old transmission can you-"  
"There better be biscuits," the dark haired boy interrupts as he rushes over to a desk sitting down and begins taping at the keyboard. Stella moans in annoyance, however the others chuckle as Frank leans down before chucking a box of biscuits at Tom's head. His left hand turned around and caught it while his right continued typing away.  
"Now, while Tom is getting the coordinates of her location, we are going to begin the brief, Tom I want you paying attention to this as well," Tom waves his hand with his eyes not disconnecting once from the screen. "Meet your new teammate, Emily Hatchet, she is 15 years old and highly intelligent for her age. She is experienced in all fields and learns quickly."  
"Um, Stella, I have a location," Tom replies wearily.  
"Great, what is it?"  
"Um, you remember the Mayze, don't you?"  
"She's there isn't she?"  
"Yeah," he draws.  
"Come on let's just get going," Dan leans his head back looking at the ceiling and slowly inching towards the doors.  
"Dan, wait, I'm coming with you," Frank says grabbing a tool bag that looked slightly full. Together they stepped into the elevator looking back dramatically before the doors close and they are transported to the surface world.

* * *

I don't particularly like the current title of this story so could you leave a comment telling me whether you like it or what you think the title should be. I know I'm useless at titles so I need your help.


End file.
